Lo mejor de mí
by LightKey27
Summary: Porque el tiempo puede seguir su curso, aún así él estaba dispuesto a esforzarse por ella. [Drabble/viñeta] [Gruvia] [Feliz cumpleaños Tati LightBlue17] [Basado en la postal del día gruvia]


_**Lo mejor de mí**_

 _ **Drabble Gruvia [Gray x Juvia]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro –amé todas las postales- Mashima.

N/A: Esto es un pequeño regalo, para mi adorable Tati-chan u quien hoy se encuentra de cumpleaños *tira confeti* ¡Yay! Espero que lo pases genial y lo disfrutes a millón, con tus amigos, familia, gatos ¡Con todos tus seres queridos! Eres una persona a la que le tengo mucho aprecio y admiración, quisiera poder ir a tu país y darte un fuerte abrazo que te haga sentir viva 7u7r oshe khé? Ok ya, muchas felicidades mi querida Tati, sé que los cumpleaños no son de tu total agrado, pero para tu fortuna, para mí sí 3

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños LightBlue17!**_

.

.

.

¿Había considerado alguna vez en su vida estar así de feliz? No, siquiera había llegado a pensar en ello, pero en este momento, todo aquello era contradicho, pues se encontraba junto a ella.

 _ **Juvia Lockser, la maga de agua.**_

No supo cómo logró convencerlo, pero allí estaba él, dando un paseo por un sendero disfrutando de aquella brisa fría que anunciaba la llegada estacionaria del otoño.

 _ **Fría, como él solía ser.**_

Porque no iba a negar que esos instantes que estaba compartiendo junto a la peli azul él no se estaba comportando como solía ser. No era ajeno a la situación, al contrario, sentía una calidez muy cómoda, que lo hacía sentir a gusto.

 _ **Y era debido a ella.**_

Aquella mujer que logró llegar a lo más profundo de su ser, aquella que lo aceptó tal y como era desde el comienzo, aquella que depositó su confianza en él…

 _ **Aquella que supo amarlo con sus cualidades y defecto.**_

La admira, la admiraba mucho, a menudo tenía debates mentales acerca de su forma de ser con la maga, incluso llegando a pensar que si él fuera una chica, ni siquiera intentaría estar con él mismo.

 _ **¿Raro no?**_

Pero Juvia jamás se rindió, ella fue perseverante y logró su objetivo, cuando piensa en todo el camino que recorrieron juntos, no le cabe la menor duda de que valió la pena, de que valió cada maldito segundo que ella invirtió en él.

Porque amar es así, una inversión, en la que te puede ir bien y cosechar amor y afecto o en la que puedes ir directo a la quiebra con las manos vacías.

Juvia había obtenido ambas, pero siguió adelante, aprendió del fracaso, incluso cuando no era culpa suya, ella se esforzaba por ser mejor.

 _ **¿Y cómo negarle a tu esposa un paseo luego de un día de trabajo?**_

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para enmendar su pasado, hace tres años había jurado amarla pese a todo y se juró a sí mismo a esforzarse por ello, sin embargo desde el inicio, el había prometido cuidarla.

Como la amiga en la que ella se había convertido, no dejaría que lastimaran a sus compañeros de ningún modo y eso la incluía a ella.

Y parece que eso le bastaba…por el momento.

Sin embargo ocasiones como esta, le recuerdan que tomó la mejor decisión.

 _Porque ella era lo mejor que le había podido ocurrir en la vida._

 _Y él haría cualquier cosa por ella._

—Gray-sama pareces agotado, está bien si no quieres seguir, Juvia entiende —parecía decepcionada, y de seguro lo estaba, qué clase de hombre es él que ni siquiera puede regalarle un paseo agradable junto a su esposa.

Respiró lo más que pudo para concentrarse, esto debía hacerse bien.

—No es eso…yo, estaba pensando en lo maravillosa que eres—declaró sin quitar su vista del frente, nunca se acostumbraría a decir ese tipo de declaraciones.

—¿Eh? G-Gray-sama, e-es que Juvia lo vio algo distraído—confesó inocentemente y con notorio sonrojo.

Aquello lo hizo reír, ella era tan perspicaz cuando se trataba de él, que incluso pareciera que lo conoce mejor que él mismo.

 _Y ella se percató de eso._

—¿De qué se ríe? —dijo inflando sus mejillas otorgándole un aspecto adorable cuando intentaba parecer molesta.

Ahora sonreía con nerviosismo, su intención no era hacerla enojar.

—No es nada, sigamos disfrutando del paseo ¿Quieres? —ofreció, pero ella no desistió.

—¡Dígale a Juvia!—exclamó apoyando su cabeza en su hombre mientras seguían caminando.

Ni hablar, prefería que sus acciones hablaran por él, y esta noche se lo demostraría a su amada.

.

.

.

 _ **¡Fin!**_

 _ ***lanza confeti-otra vez-***_

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños Tati!**_


End file.
